Talk:Gyūki
Thank you for acknowledging and reorganizing my revision of this article,KazeKitsune.I have recently joined Narutopedia, and I would like to discuss the contributions you and I may have for this article.Oushi 23:34, 11 July 2008 (UTC)Oushi Eight-tailed Beast Species I am not surprised if the eight-tailed beast's species type is Ushi-oni (Ox Ogre)also known as Gyuuki as almost all eight beasts are from Japanese folklore and it is the only bull demon that has a spider- or crab-like body supposely. - Daitiansg Shouldn't the article be moved to "Eight Tailed Demon Ox" now? Omnibender 17:11, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :No cause we can't be sure thats its name, or even if it is an ox. At the moment, it is as it appears to be a ox cephelopd hybrid. It COULD be a Ushi-oni, it could be a very effed up looking ox. It could be a effed up looking octopus. At this point we aren't sure.--TheUltimate3 20:58, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure how reliable translations are, but if someone who can read Japanese can confirm it, it would be great, otherwise we'll have to wait until the plot reaches the US, and that is going to take a while. Omnibender - Talk 00:31, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Even Wikipedia admit that the eight-tailed beast is an ushi-oni.KazeKitsune 01:03, 23 August 2008 (UTC) can't we move the page to eight-tailed ox demon or demon ox, because at this point it is pretty obvious Is it me or does the picture from the Artbook show that the Eight-Tails has no hind-legs? Only it's tails and forearms. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 01:26, 5 July 2009 (UTC) that is true. im not sure how it moves, but it has no legs because it is part octopus (talk) 01:48, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::He most lickly moves like Doc Oct from Spiderman, with his tentacels --Hamachi1993 (talk) 03:36, 11 July 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 Eight-Tailed Giant Octopus-Ox Name Change According to the latest chapter of the Manga, Killer Bee and his Tailed Beast are reffered to an OCTOPUS 3 times, and has shown the ability to produce INK. We have, however NEVER seen him or his Tailed Beast refereed to as a ox, should we not change the name of the tailed beast to the "Eight-tailed Giant Octopus" to reflect this? :It is having the upper body of an ox, so no. Jacce | Talk 04:30, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Suigetsu describes it as an ox. ''~SnapperT '' 05:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Could we not call it an ox-topus ::::We could also call it 8 tailed ushioni or 8 tailed ox ogre, but i like the ox-topus ot just plain ox-octopus Flameboy4z (talk) 22:29, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::Except it was called a giant ox. So..yeah.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:50, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Ox-topus gets a 17/10 on the awesome scale. ''~SnapperT '' 01:37, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::It was called a octopus MORE than a ox, and half it's body is a octopus. It's name should be like the Five-Tailed Dolphin-Horse, because it is clearly a fusion of two animals, octopus in ox. Dragon Hacker (talk) 17:41, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Except this was called the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 17:42, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Perhaps we should simply call it the Eight-Tails. Ox, octopus, they are both descriptions of the Eight-Tails. The only official name we have is Eight-Tails. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:34, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Because it's unnecessary because we already got a name. Remember the long discussion we all had about this in the Tailed beast talk page?--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:37, November 15, 2009 (UTC)